


Undertale yandere

by coolbattlegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale AU, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: I'm bored so i'm making this book. Yandere sans ships. Yeah 0-0 )what have i done...)





	1. Chapter 1

Fell Goth and Yandere? Corrupted Fell Palette 

 

Lotus took a step back from him, who ever this thing was it wasn't him. They turned to face Lotus. They didn't seem bothered by all the blood, dust, and bodies scattered on the blood-soaked ground. They started making their way towards him at his side was a bloodied knife that glisten with every step he made. Lotus chocked down a scream as they got closer and closer to him, he took another step back but found himself backed up to a wall. A shadow loomed before him, lotus forced himself to look up and found himself face to face with them. 

Lotus felt his stomach drop as he made eye contact with them; he was terrified but he tried not to show it.

"Greetings." They said 

"Who are you?" Said Lotus as he pressed his body closer to the wall.

" You know who I am Lotus. It's me Rurik." They answered

" Liar, You are not Rurik..." growled Lotus   
Lotus refused to believe this was Rurik, but deep down Lotus knew they were.

"A liar? But aren't you the one lying to yourself?" Rurik said as he grabbed both of Lotus' s wrists. Lotus froze as soon as those words left Rurik.

Suddenly he felt both of Rurik hand leave his wrists only to find a hand pulling him closer to him.   
Lotus struggled against Rurik but  the hand didn't budge.   
" Let go!" Lotus demand as he tried to push himself away from the figure before him.  
"I'd rather not." Said Rurik as a smile started forming on his face.  
Lotus got the shivers when he saw his smile, it didn't hold any affection. It only contained a manipulative wicked feeling.

Rurik leaned Lotus back; bodies touching the other. He tilted Lotus head back; causing Lotus unable to move his head back. Rurik leaned in and french kissed Lotus.   
Lotus felt something cold being forced into his mouth, he didn't know what it was at first; but then he realised it some sort of liquid. That bastard was not only kissing him he was forcing an unknown liquid into his mouth.   
Lotus screamed. He clawed at Rurik, squirming around in hope of breaking the hold that was on him, but Rurik only tightened his grip on Lotus.   
During his struggling he accidentally consumed a little bit of the liquid, Lotus mind started to fog up, his struggling weakened. Lotus vision started going blurry, the last thing he saw was Rurik smiling down on him.  
"You...b..bastard.."   
Lotus body went limp in Rurik's arms.  
" I love you... Lotus, sleep well."

 

 

 


	2. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices

Hello, it's cbg here. And I just wanted to say that I am open for request here. If you have a undertale sans x sans ship you want me to write request away, but if you want a continue of one of the yandere ships here just ask.   
Also I would like to say that the fist chapter is having it's own fanfiction soon so stay patience. Well have a nice day!


	3. Yandere Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some yandere kustard (0v0)  
> Red is the yandere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for writingisnotmystrongpoint  
> I hope I did a good job. This is my first time writing kustard, and writing YANDERE kustard. Well enjoy this Kustard chapter, also if you want a continuation just comment down below. And again Enjoy!

Sans held his breath he did not want to be found by that.... that psychopath outside his home. He had made sure to lock the front door and his bedroom door. Sans doubt that it would stop Red; he would probably break down the door or teleport inside. Leaning against the door he heard the front door swing open and someone chuckling.  
"Crap he's inside!" Thought Sans  
Backing away from his door he forced himself to stay calm. Even if he did get to him he would at least put up a fight.  
"Sweetheart?" Called Red "Where are you?" "Playing hide and seek?"  
Sans heard Red walk into the kitchen and opened the sink cabinet. He heard baring which means the dog was in there.  
"Stupid dog." Growled Red  
Summoning a sharp bone he raised the bone and brought it down onto the defenseless dog. Sans heard a sharp cry from downstairs and tears filled his eyes. Red had killed the tiny cute dog he had always adore.  
"How could he..." whispered Sans as tears fell from his eyes.  
Sans heard Red laugh once again and to Sans dismay, Red started up the stairs. Sans heard his doorknob turning but stopped halfway; thank asgore that he locked that door. Sans sighed in relief but it was quickly cut short when Red started pounding on the door and screaming for him to open up.  
Sans backed away even farther from the door and slowly made a barricade of large bones to block the door. It would buy him enough time to teleport away from here. Sans started gathering his magic and focused on the place he wanted to teleport too. As he concentrated he couldn't help but hear what Red was saying to him.  
"Sweetheart...I'm not mad at you." said Red "I love you too much to be mad at you." "Understand sweetheart they were in the way, they had to go."  
Red sounded even more like a psychopath. Just as he was about to teleport to judgment hall he heard Red summon a gaster blaster. Hearing it powering up Sans knew he would die if the gaster blaster was fired. Sans moved away from the door just in time to see the door blast into million of pieces. Red stepped inside Sans room and looked around spotting Sans he laughed and started making his way towards him.  
"Stay away from me you murderer!" screamed Sans  
Red looked sad for a moment but it was replaced with a crazed expression. Red lunged at Sans and grabbed his neck pushing him on to the floor. Sans struggled against Red's iron grip but he couldn't seem to free himself. Suddenly Sans found himself in a sickly loving kiss. Sans managed to free his arms; giving Red a shove.  
"Red... stop it." growled Sans as he powered up his magic.  
"It has to go." mummered Red  
Red summoned a sharp bone and threw it at Sans. Catching Sans by the sleeve. Straining to remove the bone he suddenly felt blue magic being used on him. Sans struggled to look up but he managed to see Red staring down on him with a huge insane grin on his face and another sharp bone in his hand.  
"This will hurt a little sweetheart." Red said as he grabbed Sans face.  
Sans eyes widened into horror as he understood what Red meant. Sans let out a blood-curdling scream into to empty house.  
♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡ Epilogue...? 

Red hummed a little smoothing tune as he opened the door to his "collection" inside he smiled at the sight of his beautiful angel in the middle of the room. Sans was wearing a beautiful white layered dress that reached the floor. Around Sans neck was a light blue ribbon tied into a bow. Red walked over to Sans and placed his hand gently on the others cheek. Red loved Sans and no one could separate them. They were made for each other. Red didn't care about anything else, he didn't care about what people said they would just die anyways, and he didn't care that Sans eyes didn't have it's usual life in them. He looked at the heart locket that was around his neck. Clutching it he felt Sans should beat inside of the locket, and smiled. Red kissed Sans forehead and went downstairs.  
"Love you sweetheart~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open also Sans dress is the dress Aya wears in the bad ending of mad father except that the dress is white with blue ribbons.


	4. Blackberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz talks to someone other then Red. And Red isn't really happy about this.  
> This is my first blackberry. So please don't judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Rosey. (◕ᴗ◕✿) Thank you Rosey for helping me. *hugs Rosey* (/^.^(^.^*)>

Raspberry stormed out of the house. He was sick and tired of Red's shit. Red could seem to stop bothering him and it was getting of his nerves. Raspberry frown deepened at the thought of Red's strange behavior. Red didn't want him to got anywhere without him around. And Red doesn't want him to talk to anyone. And what pisses him the most is that when he had confronted Red about it. He brushed it off and pretended he didn't know what he was talking about. Raspberry walked away from Snowdin and into the forest where the ruins were. He needed some time to himself to think. To think about a lot of things. He sat down on the snow and closed his eyes. It was nice to get away from people every now and then. Suddenly he heard someone walking towards him. His eyes were open in a flash. He turned around thinking it was Red. "That damn bastard can't even-" He paused it wasn't Red. It wasn't even a monster. It was Frisk. They were wearing a strip black and red swather. They were holding a worn out boot. Inside the old boot was no other then Flowey. Frisk noticed Raspberry and smiled. They approached him with a small smile on there face.  
"Oh. It's you." Raspberry said plainly. Frisk tilted their head. "Who did you think I was?" they sign to him. Raspberry shifted a little. He sighed. "I thought you were Red." Raspberry said. "I'm happy that it's just you human." he said in relief. Frisk nodded in respond. He gestured for Frisk to sit down with him, which they happily did. A cool breeze went by causing him to relax a little bit. Frisk wondered why Raspberry was happy that they weren't Red. Did Red do something to cause Raspberry to be relief to not see him? Frisk decided to ask him. "Why were you happy to see it was me?" they signed to him. Raspberry thought for a moment. Should he tell Frisk and Flowey about Red's strange behavior? Maybe they could help him or even help Red. "You see human, Red has been acting strange." Raspberry said.  
"He won't let me go anywhere without him. He also doesn't want me to talk to anyone human. Not only that when I had confronted him about it the bastard pretended he didn't know what I was talking about." Frisk nodded after Raspberry explained about Red's behavior. He was right. Red was acting a bit...weirder then normal. Sure Red was already weird but this was on a whole new level. Frisk hoped that this behavior wasn't what they thought it was. After watching a lot of anime with Alphys. Frisk recalled watching an anime where a girl loved a boy so much that she killed anyone that she thought was an "obstacle" When Frisk asked Alphys why the girl was behaving like this. Alphys said that the girl was a yandere.  
"What's a yandere?" Frisk sign to Alphys. "O-oh a um Yandere is um a j-japanese term used when uh um for a person who i-is initially v-very loving and gentle to s-someone before their devotion b-becomes destructive i-in nature, often through violence and/or brutality." She explained. Frisk nodded and continue to watch the anime with Alphys.  
"I think I know what is wrong with Red." Frisk sign to Raspberry. Raspberry grabbed Frisk's shoulder. "You do?!" he exclaimed in surprised and shock. Frisk nodded and winced a little from the tight grip that were on their shoulder. Raspberry noticed and let go. "Sorry." he apologized. "It's okay." They sign to him as they rubbed their shoulder.  
"So human what do you think is wrong with Red?" he asked.  
"Do you know what a yandere is?" they sign. Raspberry nodded after watching Undyne's anime he knew a bit about what a yandere is. "What does a yandere have to do with Red?" he asked in confusion. Then the answer hit him. No... it can't be... Red can't be in love with him.  
"Raspberry?" Raspberry recognized that voice. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Red. Red expression contained worry and a strange look.  
"Red..." Raspberry said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You had me worried when you stormed off." Red said gently. "You don't say." Raspberry said. Red held out his hand for Raspberry. Raspberry hesitated before taking his hand. Red pulled him off the ground. When he suddenly noticed Frisk. "Kid?" Red asked in confusion. How did he not notice Frisk. "Hello Sans!" Frisk sign happily at him. Red smiled a bit. At least Frisk kept his sweetheart company. "Thanks kid. For keeping Raspberry company." Frisk nodded. Red waved Frisk a good bye before teleporting Raspberry and him back home. Frisk stared at where the two use to stand. They really hoped that Raspberry would be alright.  
Red grabbed Raspberry by the arm and dragged him to the shed. "Ow! Let go!" Raspberry yelled. Red ignored his protest. Red threw opened the door and dragged Raspberry inside the shed. Closing the door behind him. Raspberry was thrown to the ground. Raspberry rubbed his arm, before glaring at Red.  
"What do you want?" Raspberry asked Red. "I'm punishing you Raspberry." Red said in a angry tone. "For what?! Talking to Frisk?!" he yelled. Red thought for a moment before turning to him. "No, Frisk doesn't count. They befriend everyone. Because their a nice human." Red said. "I'm punishing you for talking to other monsters for the past week." Raspberry growled at Red. Red sighed at the response. "You know I love you right?"  
"It doesn't feel like it." Raspberry growled. Red sadly looked at him before leaving the shed.  
~Time skip after a week~  
Raspberry coughed again. His throat felt like hell. And the room was spinning. He had caught a horrible cold. At least his "punishment" was over. Red had found him passed out on the floor with a very high fever. Red wouldn't stop apologizing to him. He kept saying that it was his fault. Which he couldn't say that is wasn't though. He was in Red's room. Raspberry felt like dying after everything he had gone through. Raspberry suddenly heard the front door open. "Red's back I guess. Probably with medicine." He thought. He heard footsteps coming upstairs in a hurry. And before he knew it Red was by his side. With a bag of medicine and a glass full of water. "Can you sit up sweetheart?" Red asked gently. Raspberry slowly nodded. He slowly forced himself to sit up. Red handed him two pills and the glass of water. Raspberry gladly took them. Popping the pills in his mouth he drank the water until it was gone. He handed it back to Red. Raspberry turned to look at Red and noticed that his eye sockets were puffy. Had he been crying? Raspberry slowly reached out and patted Red's skull. Red was surprised heck even he was surprised by his actions.  
"Don't worry...I'll be fine." He whispered to Red. Red smiled and caressed Raspberry's cheek. Raspberry shouldn't help but smile. Red gently cupped his face.  
"I love you. You know that." Red whispered.  
"I know." Raspberry whispered to Red.  
Red beamed at him. Before leaning down to kiss him.  
Maybe just maybe this story will have a happy ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are needed. Don't be shy to request.


End file.
